Toda una vida
by newfictioner
Summary: Cuando Dumbledore se queda solo en su despacho después de que Snape le comunique que le queda un año de vida, hace un pequeño repaso de su vida, y es inevitable que cierto mago regrese a su cabeza. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Para ElectricalMarauder.


_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Mi amiga ha resultado ser **__**ElectricalMarauder.**_

_**Las partes en cursiva son copia del libro para darle más realismo al canon según los deseos expresados por mi amiga. La conversación con Gellert en cursiva es la transcripción-traducción del video que mi AI me envió para ilustrar esta petición.**_

* * *

Desde su posición todavía observó como una capa negra desaparecía por su puerta, nada más oír cómo se cerraba la puerta de su despacho cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente para luego dejar salir el aire en un suspiro. Aún resonaba en su cabeza la conversación que había mantenido con Severus.

—_Lo has hecho muy bien, Severus. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda? —preguntó con tono despreocupado, como si quisiera saber el pronóstico del tiempo._

_Snape vaciló un momento y contestó:_

—_No sabría decirlo. Quizá un año. Un hechizo así no puede detenerse de forma definitiva, y acabará extendiéndose; es la clase de maldición que se fortalece con el paso del tiempo._

Un año. Un año era poco tiempo pero si sabía aprovecharlo bien podría tener tiempo para prepararlo todo. Debía preparar a Harry para lo que debía hacer, explicarle su misión y su… final. Necesitaría ayuda, para algunas partes necesitaría el testimonio de algunas personas, incluso podría convencer a Slughorn… Sí, convencería a Slughorn de volver a dar clases de Pociones y le entregaría DCAO a Severus como pago a su paciencia todos esos años y por lo que iba a tener que pedirle. Debía empezar a recopilar toda la información que tuviese para tenerla a mano para poder mostrársela a Harry, y debía contarle a Severus todo el plan y conseguir su colaboración; mucho se temía que no iba a estar muy conforme con la parte que le correspondía, pero todos debían hacer sacrificios.

Se recostó un poco más en su sillón de director, aún con los ojos cerrados. Siempre había creído que después de tantos años de luchar sus últimos días los pasaría recuperando en cierto modo su juventud. Mejorar su relación con Aberforth, visitar las tumbas de Ariana y su madre, visitar antiguos alumnos,… saber de Gellert.

Gellert.

Tal vez su peor error. Tal vez quien dejó mayor vacio en su vida.

Se pasó una mano por la frente con la idea de sacarse al hombre que tanto le había marcado de sus pensamientos. Pensó en su hermano, jamás llegó a perdonarle por la muerte de Ariana. Él mismo no había llegado a perdonarse, tampoco. Pensar en que su hechizo podría haber sido quien la matase le había atormentado durante los casi cien años que habían pasado desde aquello. Los culpó, culpó a Aberforth y Ariana de su frustración cuando su madre murió y tuvo que abandonar sus sueños para hacerse cargo de ellos. Fue ese resentimiento egoísta e infantil el que le hizo alejarse de ellos. Fue ese resentimiento el que le hizo aferrarse con más fuerza a… Gellert. De nuevo, Gellert.

No fue culpa únicamente del resentimiento, encontrarse de repente con un mago tan potencialmente poderoso, con tanto talento y una visión tan clara de su futuro. Gellert fue como ese oasis donde te refugias. La persona con la que podía hablar de tú a tú, alguien con quien podía mantener largas charlas de cualquier cosa al más alto nivel intelectual. Alguien cuyos hermosos ojos brillaban con intensidad cuando hablaba con pasión de sus planes de gobernar el mundo mágico, de la supremacía de los magos sobre los muggles y la búsqueda de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Se enamoró de él, y ese fue su error. ¿Cómo no creer en sus palabras cuando sus labios se movían con una cadencia hipnótica al hablar? ¿Cómo no creer en una empresa como buscar Las Reliquias cuando sus ojos brillaban acompañados de una hermosa sonrisa?

Gellert siempre supo de sus sentimientos y se aprovechó de ello para convencerlo cuando dudaba, para arrastrarle a un plan del que no estaba convencido. En alguna ocasión llegó a creer que era correspondido, pero otras estaba seguro que solo había intentado usarle. Solo una vez mencionaron lo que sentían, el día de la muerte de Ariana. El día que se desengañó, el día que le vio a Gellert tal y como era. Sus palabras habían resonado en su cabeza años después de la muerte de Ariana, atormentándolo casi tanto como la muerte de su hermana. Estaba tan cegado que incluso llegó a pretender llevarse a Ariana con ellos en su búsqueda de Las Reliquias, afortunadamente Aberforth intentó poner sentido común aludiendo que ella estaba demasiado débil para seguirnos. Gellert comenzó a discutir con ambos, hasta que Aberforth pronunció las palabras que harían que abriese los ojos.

"_Gellert: - Ella __se __encontró con __odio__y miedo.__Y yo sólo __pretendo __disipar __ese miedo __al revelar __nuestro mundo._

_Aberforth: -Tú pretendes_ _controlar __ese mundo.__ N__o podrás terminar con éxito._

_Gellert: - ¿Y por qué no, pequeño?_

_Aberforth: - Te falta la fuerza que solo una familia puede dar. No sabes nada __de cómo proteger a los seres que amas.__ S__ólo__ conoces la dominación_

_Albus: - ¡Ya basta!_

_Gellert: - No. Él tiene razón. No conozco el amor._

_Albus: -Gellert…_

_Gellert: - Es una distracción pasajera._

_Albus: [con voz apenada] –No puedes pensar eso._

_Gellert: - Teníamos una meta común, Albus. Íbamos a encontrar las Reliquias y convertirnos en los 'Amos de la Muerte'. Íbamos a suprimir a los muggles y tomar nuestro sitio como gobernantes del mundo. Estaba dispuesto a compartirlo contigo._

_Albus: - Gellert, conoces el amor._

_Gellert: - No, no lo conozco. Y tu amor te impide ver el bien mayor._

_Aberforth: - ¿Que quiere decir con eso? ¿Albus?_

_Albus: - Ahora ya está claro para mí, estaba equivocado."_

Fue instantes después cuando le dijo que ya no formaría parte de sus planes, cuando le confirmó que rechazaba su oferta, que vio en sus ojos un destello, un segundo de decepción que le hizo pensar que en el fondo, Gellert sí le amó; pero no lo suficiente para quedarse con él o abandonar sus planes de dominación.

Jamás sabría si ese destello significaba lo mismo que él quería creer. Era curioso, nada más saber que se terminaba su vida, Gellert volvía a su mente con la misma fuerza que cuando le conoció. Si tuviese más tiempo tal vez podría ir a Nurmengard… Solo tardaría unos instantes, perdería un par de horas a lo sumo y en caso que no llegara a averiguar nada, al menos podría verle una vez más antes de morir, contemplar sus ojos azules, sus labios que siempre le habían hipnotizado. Llevaba toda una vida añorándolo.

Pero no podía permitirse ese lujo, la guerra era inminente, había que preparar a Harry, convencer a Severus, empezar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y recopilar todos los datos posibles de Riddle. La vida de mucha gente dependía del plan. _No podía permitirse "distracciones pasajeras"_ pensó con ironía. Llevaba toda una vida esperando, podría esperar un poco más. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si finalmente tenía suficiente tiempo, podría llevar a Harry con él y visitarle para que el joven supiese de primera mano la importancia que tendría las reliquias, y así él, podría despedirse y mirar esos ojos por una última vez.

Tal vez, solo si tenía tiempo.

Al fin y al cabo, deshacerse de Voldemort si era por el bien mayor.


End file.
